


All that Glitters

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Glitter, I do not know where this came out of, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Future fic: Sara comes home to a surprise.





	All that Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> why-this10 said: #30 for Captain Canary? (#30: “It’s not what it looks like…”)
> 
> I just decided to go ahead and write some happy family fluff. Didn't think that I would, but here we are.

Sara opened the door and stepped inside her home. For a good part of the day, she had been out with Felicity, Iris, and a few of their other friends on a spa day that their significant others had organized for them. Iris joked that they had done it to get them out of the house in order to surprise them for later. As much fun as it had been, Sara was happy to be home and ready to spend the rest of her day with her family.

“I’m back,” she called, slipping her shoes off.

A pair of familiar arms snaked around her waist. Sara smiled as a kiss was pressed to her cheek. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Sara replied, turning around to face her husband. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him properly.

“How was your day?” he asked as she eased back down from it.

“Relaxing,” she said. “Yours?”

“We were mostly at STAR Labs with Barry and his twins,” Leonard told her. “Then we came back here.”

Something caught Sara’s eye then. She noticed Leonard seemed to sparkle in the light of the hallway. He turned his head slightly and the sparkle shifted. Placing a hand on the side of his check, it came away with a similar sparkle. Leonard was wearing glitter. “Nice look.”

Leonard shook his head. Sara noticed his clothes also had glitter on them too. “It’s not what it looks like...”

She held back a grin. “So what happened?”

“I’d like to place the blame on the Allen twins for getting the idea into Monica’s head,” Leonard sighed. “But I can’t tell you what it is exactly. See, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Ahhhhh,” she nodded. “”Am I allowed to see the surprise then?”

“When you came in, she seemed to be done,” he shrugged as he lead her towards the kitchen. “Guess who’s home, Monica!”

As Sara entered the kitchen, she was greeted with what seemed to have been a bomb of craft supplies that had exploded on the table. Glue sticks, construction paper, scissors, and markers were scattered around, but the predominant supply scattered across the table was glitter in all colors. Monica was sitting on her knees in a chair. Their daughter was covered in even more glitter than Leonard was.

“Mommy!” the girl cheered, hopping off the chair and running over to hug Sara’s legs. A trail of glitter was left behind her as she moved.

Sara bent over to embrace her daughter, transferring glitter to herself. “Hey, baby. You’ve been busy.”

Monica nodded and hurried back to grab something off the table before coming back to hand it over to Sara. “Happy Mother’s Day!”

Sara smiled at the sight of the handmade Mother’s Day card. Glitter was all over it as well. She opened it to see that both Leonard and Monica had written their names on the inside. Happiness filled her as she looked over it. 

“Do you like it?” Monica asked. 

“I do,” Sara told her, kissing her little girl. “I love it. And both of you.”

She stood back up to kiss Leonard. “Thank you.”

“I’ve got a present for you later,” he whispered in her ear. “But I’m going to have to clean up first.”

Sara winked at him. “I don’t mind the glitter on you. The kitchen is another story.”

“Which we’re going to deal with,” Leonard looked back at Monica. “We’ve got a lot to clean up. Especially glitter-wise.”

“Awwww,” Monica whined. “But it’s pretty.”

Still, she and Leonard went forward and began to clean up the mess they had made. Sara watched them go about and shook her head in amusement.

She had never expected her life to end up like this after everything, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!!!
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
